marvel_comics_characters_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Zuras (Earth-616)
' Zuras' was an Eternal who founded the city of Olympia after the destruction of Titanos. Biography Origin Zuras and A'Lars were the eldest sons of Kronos, the leader of the first generation of the race now known as Eternals. Kronos was working in his laboratory in Titanos when a vessel containing an unknown cosmic force exploded. This explosion demolished Titanos and scattered Kronos' atoms throughout the universe. The cosmic force released by the explosion altered the other Eternals, all of whom survived the explosion and gained indefinite lifespans and powers over cosmic energy. Leadership Zuras and A'Lars initiated the first creation of the Uni-Mind, a collective melding of the Eternals' bodies shortly after their father's physical death. While in the form of the Uni-Mind, the Eternals determined that Zuras should be Kronos' successor as the leader of their race. To avoid disunity among the Eternals, A'Lars left for outer space due to having different ideas than Zuras about what the goals of the Eternals should be. Zuras directed the construction of the new principal city of the Eternals, Olympia, in a mountainous region in Greece. Other Eternals settled elsewhere, but Zuras remained the leader of all of Earth's Eternals. Relatives *Kronos (father) *Daina (mother) *Uranos (paternal uncle, deceased) *A'Lars (brother, deceased) *Cybele (wife) *Sui-San (sister-in-law, deceased) *Kazantra (sister-in-law) *Azura (daughter, deceased) *Thomas Eliot (son-in-law, deceased) *Eros (nephew) *Thanos (nephew) *Deborah Ritter (granddaughter) *Donald Ritter (grandson) *Joey Eliot (grandson) *Thane (great-nephew) *Rot (great-nibling) *Genis-Vell (adoptive great-nephew) *Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan (foster great-niece) *Nebula (alleged great-great-niece) Powers and Abilities Powers Zuras possessed the conventional attributes of his race as well as many special abilities developed through millennia of rigorous discipline. Invulnerability: Like all Eternals, Zuras' life force was augmented by cosmic energy, and he had total mental control over his physical form and bodily processes even while asleep or unconscious. As a result, he was virtually immortal and immune to disease and aging. He was also invulnerable to conventional forms of injury. Cosmic energy bolstered Zuras' metabolism so that he did not tire from physical exertion. He could resist temperature extremes through mental concentration. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' If Zuras were to be injured somehow, he could regenerate any damaged or missing tissue. As an Eternal, Zuras could only die through an injury that dispersed a significant portion of his molecules or if he was fatally injured after his mental control over his body was somehow broken. Superhuman Strength: Zuras' physical strength was greater than that of any other known Eternal except a few certain exceptions. Zuras could lift thirty tons without employing his psionic power to levitate the matter he was lifting. Flight: Like all Eternals, Zuras could levitate himself by mentally manipulating gravitons around himself. He could also levitate other people and objects while simultaneously levitating himself. Zuras could fly by self-levitation at approximately 850 miles per hour, a rate of speed most other Eternals cannot match. Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Zuras was more powerful and accomplished in the Eternal discipline of projecting cosmic energy from his body than any other Eternal during his lifetime. He could project cosmic energy in the form of beams from his eyes or beams and flashes from his hands. This cosmic energy, stored in specialized enclaves in the cells of his body, could be used as concussive force, as well as electricity, heat, light, and possibly other forms of electromagnetic energy. Zuras could project a maximum concussive force of at least 350 pounds per square inch. The expenditure of cosmic energy for several hours would temporarily deplete Zuras' physical strength but not his resistance to injury, although it would temporarily increase his sensitivity to pain. He would rapidly return to normal after such lengthy energy expenditure was over. *''Heat Projection:'' He could project heat of a maximum temperature of at least 4,000 degrees Fahrenheit. It took about one minute for him to achieve this maximum temperature. Because Zuras' heat beams could vaporize solid objects, they were often called "disintegrator beams". The maximum effective range for these beams were at least 300 feet. *''Force Shields:'' Zuras could also project cosmic energy around his body so as to form a protective force shield. Matter Manipulation: Zuras could psionically manipulate atoms and molecules so as to transform an object's shape. He was a fourth-level adept on a five-level scale (with five being the highest) at this discipline. Telepathy: Zuras had low-level psychic abilities which allowed him to engage in simple, short-range telepathic communication with other individuals and to scan the superficial thoughts of any human or Eternal mind less adept than his own. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He could also mentally create illusions. Teleportation: Zuras could teleport himself or other individuals' psionically but, like other Eternals, found the Eternal method of teleportation physically unpleasant. The limit of his teleportation range was unknown. Telekinesis Initiate Uni-Mind: During his lifetime, Zuras was the only Eternal known to be capable of initiating the creation of the Uni-Mind, the collective life form resulting from the physical and mental merging of a significant number of Eternals, by himself. He would do so by causing cosmic energy that took visible form as blue flame to erupt from his head. The flame would then envelop his body as his body turned to pure psionic energy. The other Eternals would then merge with the flame, transforming into psionic energy. This allowed all of their consciousnesses to merge as one, thus forming the Uni-Mind. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Eternals Category:Immortality Category:Invulnerability Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Flight Category:Cosmic Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Optical Energy Blasts Category:Electrical Blasts Category:Photon Blasts Category:Thermal Blasts Category:Force Fields Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Telepathy Category:Illusion Casting Category:Teleportation Category:Gestalt Merging Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Telekinesis